Question: What is the result when we compute $$1^3 + 2^3 + 3^3 + 4^3 + \dots + 99^3 + 100^3 $$and  $$(-1)^3 + (-2)^3 + (-3)^3 + (-4)^3 + \dots + (-99)^3 + (-100)^3,$$and then add the two results?
Recall that $(-a)^3=-a^3$. Thus, our second sum can be rewritten as  $$ (-1^3) + (-2^3) + (-3^3) + (-4^3) + \dots + (-99^3) + (-100^3).$$When we add this with  $$1^3 + 2^3 + 3^3 + 4^3 + \dots + 99^3 + 100^3, $$we can pair the terms conveniently: \[1^3 + (-1^3) + 2^3 + (-2^3)+ 3^3 + (-3^3) + \dots + 100^3 + (-100^3). \]Because any number plus its negation is zero, each of these pairs of terms sum to zero, and the sum of the entire sequence is $\boxed{0}$.